Day Zero
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After surviving the near destruction of Seattle by mysterious creatures, Freddie Benson and the iCarly gang retreat to New York where Freddie finds a job working for H.A.Z.M.A.T., a multi-national company that has something very big to hide. Freddie himself also has something to hide from the people he works for. Rated M for violence, language, and later chapters...
1. Day Zero

**Part 1 – First Days**

This work of fiction was inspired by the Youtube video State Zero, I do not own it, but I think it's the most amazing video ever created, once you're done I'd advise you view it.

Day Zero, Ridgway High School, Seattle, Washington, Ms. Briggs was in the middle of her lecture when she noticed Sam passing something to a student to her left.

Ms. Briggs walked over, and snatched up the note, what was written on the note was, "You think Ms. Briggs knows about the gum stuck to her butt?"

Ms. Briggs looked over her shoulder at her butt, and there was a piece of gun there, "Never point that out again Puckett," Ms. Briggs exclaimed as she tore the note to pieces, and threw it into the trashcan in the back of the room.

A second later, Mr. Stern burst into the room, "Something's happening," He said, "Seattle's under attack, and we've been ordered to evacuate!"

The students grabbed their equipment, and took off, as they ran out the front door of their school, Freddie, Carly, Sam, and Gibby could see something was wrong, people were running hysterically through the streets, in the distance the gang could hear gunfire, "What are those," Gibby asked, "ARs?"

"M4s," Freddie said, "It's the Military!"

"Where should we go?" Carly asked.

"First thing I think we should do is check on our families," Freddie said, "Let's get back to Bushwell!"

As the gang took off for Bushwell, Sam received a text from her mom, "It's my mom," she said, "She said the Military's evacuating people at the Seattle Waterfront Arcade. Gibby's mother is already there with her."

"That's twelve blocks from Bushwell," Freddie said, "We can make it there in an hour if there's no foot traffic on the stairs!"

As they were running through the streets, you could hear the screaming of people in the distance, and even explosions and gunfire, the U.S. Military was putting up a good fight, but there was still screaming so it was apparent they were still losing.

"Move, move," Carly urged, "We can't get caught out here!"

The four arrived at Bushwell as the sounds of gunfire got even closer, they couldn't have been more than twelve blocks away.

After entering, they saw the door to Lewbert's office was wide open and there was hysterical screaming from inside as he tried to throw everything into a suitcase.

Freddie, Carly, Sam, and Gibby ran up the stairs to the eighth floor where the doors to both Carly and Freddie's apartments were open, the gang rushed into Carly's apartment, and saw Spencer running downstairs, "Spencer," Carly exclaimed as she ran up, and hugged her brother, "You're ok!"

"Yea," Spencer said, "We have to get out of town!"

"What about dad's guns?" Carly asked.

"Right here," Spencer said as he picked up a few rifles and handguns.

"Guns?" Sam asked.

"Dad believed in keeping us safe," Spencer said as he loaded a Remington Model Seven rifle with a hunting-scope, "He taught me from a young age how to handle and shoot all kinds of guns," he then pointed at Carly, "He then taught Carly when she was that age."

"You seen my mom?" Freddie asked.

"She went ahead," Spencer said as he handed Freddie the Model Seven, "She told me to bring you with us. You know how to use this right?"

Freddie flipped a small button on the side of the scope, opening the two flaps on the scope, placed the rifle against his shoulder, and looked down the sights, "What's the range on this thing?" Freddie asked.

"Seven hundred yards," Spencer said, "Can you shoot that far?"

"I'm a mathematical genius," Freddie said, "I think I can work out the range."

Spencer tossed Gibby a revolver as Sam posed a question, "What's the fastest route to the Seattle Waterfront Arcade?" Sam asked.

"To run," Spencer said as he grabbed his father's Berretta M9.

The gang jumped into the elevator as the window shattered, and something large and grey jumped into the apartment, and rushed toward the elevator as the door was closing.

Spencer and Carly shrieked like a girl as Sam raised the Mossberg Model 580 shotgun Spencer handed her, and fired, the thing flew backwards across the room, destroying the TV.

"Nice shot." Freddie said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Anytime." Freddie said as something landed on the roof.

There was the creaking of metal as the roof was pealed back, "Shoot!" Freddie exclaimed as he raised his rifle toward the roof.

The crew fired one round each into the roof before Sam finished off by unloading one shot through the area they were shooting.

Blood started pooling through the roof, but it was different, Freddie held out his hand, and some of the blood pooled onto his fingers, the blood was more of a syrup consistency, it was orange instead of red, and as he rubbed his thumb against his fingers, there were a few black items floating around like bugs.

"What the hell are those things?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Freddie said as he flicked it off his fingers, "Right now we have a bigger problem to worry about. Let's get out of here."

The elevator dinged as they walked into the lobby where scared residents were running left and right.

"Let's go!" Spencer exclaimed.

The gang ran to hear the Army lines were no more than five blocks away, and the streets were full of people running.

As they ran across the sidewalk, it was apparent looters were taking advantage of the panic because the store windows had been busted in, and there were broken items scattered all over the floor.

There was a massive explosion from behind them, they turned around, and one of Seattle's main sky-scrapers collapsed, "MOVE," Spencer yelled, "MOVE! MOVE!"

The gang ran for their life before Freddie spotted a Subway entrance, "OVER HERE," Freddie yelled, the gang ran into the metro as the building started collapsing.

As Freddie followed them, the rubble started flying toward the entrance, Freddie scrambled into the metro behind them, and slammed the gate shut as a piece of rubble struck the gate, and sent Freddie flying along with the gang.

The gang landed on their backs as Freddie landed against one of the signs, smashing it.

"FREDDIE!" Carly yelled when she saw him.

The gang ran over to Freddie who pushed himself off the sign, "Dude," Spencer said, "You ok?"

"Yea," Freddie said before coughing, "Where's the rifle," Gibby handed Freddie the rifle, there was a small bit of blood coming from a cut on Freddie's arm that ran to his knuckles, "Alright, everyone take a minute, do a magazine check, and scavenge for supplies in case we don't make it to the Pier in time. This is our only chance to get our bearings."

Spencer ejected the magazine on the M9, and loaded a spare to replace the bullet he spent in the elevator.

Freddie walked over to the sign, and dusted the number clear, "We're on Route Twelve, right under Madison Street," Freddie said as he then jogged over to the platform, "If we were to follow this tunnel we could hit Route Sixteen which would put us right at the Piers."

"So we follow the tracks?" Gibby asked.

"It's the only way to do it," Freddie said, "We have to get to the piers, the streets are crowed, and we can't get out."

"Who elected you leader?" Sam asked.

"Stop it Sam," Carly said, "We can't get through this if we're fighting. Freddie's plan is the best we've heard so far, now I vote we go for it."

"I second it." Spencer said.

"Gibby." Gibby said.

"Ok then," Sam said, "Lead on Mr. Sniper."

"Ok," Freddie said, "Sam your up front, when we reach Route Ten let us know."

Sam jumped down onto the tracks, and pointed her shotgun down the passageway, her Model 580 was the only weapon they had that had a tactical flashlight attached.

As they were moving down the tracks, they avoided the third rail, when they arrived at Route Ten, and quickly hopped over the platform, and as they did, they heard something behind them, they turned around, and saw fifteen of those monsters walking down the tunnel toward them, "RUN!" Freddie yelled.

The group took to their heels and ran for Route Sixteen, with the monsters in fast pursuit.

"THERE'S ROUTE SIXTEEN UP AHEAD!" Sam yelled.

There was then the sound of a large whistle, "AND HERE COMES A TRAIN!" Carly yelled.

"WE CAN MAKE IT!" Freddie yelled.

The joint connecting the two tracks was right ahead, but the train was coming, Sam leapt over the tracks first followed by Spencer, then Carly, and Gibby.

Freddie was the last to jump over, narrowly missing one of the monsters grab his leg by an inch, the monster survived, but because of the speed of the train, and where he landed, he was sliced clean in two from the waist down.

As Freddie stood up, he picked up the rifle as the monster grabbed hold of his leg, Freddie bunted the creature with the butt-stock of the rifle, stunning it, and then proceeded to use the butt-stock as a club, and beat the creature's skull until there was nothing left.

Carly pulled him away, and yelled at him to stop, Freddie flailed like a caged animal before Sam slapped him, snapping him out of it.

"Thanks," Freddie said as he rolled off Carly onto the ground, "I needed that."

"You good?" Spencer asked.

"Yea," Freddie said as he picked up the rifle, then saw something in the creature's blood, "What's this," Freddie reached down, and picked up a wristband.

"What's that?" Carly asked.

"It's a medical band," Freddie said as he cleaned the blood with his shirt, he then pointed at the symbol which was a symbol he recognized, "That's the corporate logo for H.A.Z.M.A.T."

"What does that mean," Gibby asked as he knelt next to Freddie.

"I don't know yet," Freddie said as he fixed his shirt, "Right now we have to get out of here."

The crew walked down the tracks, when they arrived at the exit to the surface, they could hear the screams of people from above them.

The group ran up to the surface, and saw civilians running to the check point as the military covered them.

The gang ran into cover behind the military post as a single soldier ran up to them, "You're the iCarly gang right?" He asked.

"Yea!" Spencer exclaimed.

"My name is Lieutenant Michael Pitman," he said, "I serve Colonel Shay."

"My dad's here?" Carly asked.

"Not here," Pitman said, "Out there," Pitman pointed out at Seattle bay, "We're trying to get as many people as we can onto the transports. We need to get you on there as fast as we can."

Freddie grabbed Pitman's shoulder, "Take Carly and Sam," he said, "Me, Spencer, and Gibby will stay back and cover you."

"Ok," Pitman said as he ushered Carly and Sam to follow him.

"Leave those with us," Spencer said as he tucked the M9 into the waistband of his pants.

Sam handed Spencer the Model 580 and the shells while Carly handed Freddie a S&W R8 revolver.

Freddie checked the cylinders, seven shots, plus the one fully-loaded fast-loader he had.

"Go," Freddie said, "Go!"

Pitman ran, followed by Carly and Sam toward one of the Ospreys.

The creatures were coming toward the docks, running like crazy, Freddie balanced his rifle on top of a cinderblock, and focused.

The first bullet nailed one of the creatures in the center of the forehead, he fired again, dropping another.

As he went to fire again, the gun jammed, "Come on," Freddie said as he pulled back on the bolt, and the bullet ejected, he then slid the bolt back into place to have one of the creatures nearly face-to-face with him, "Eat this!"

Freddie shoved the barrel of the rifle into the creature's mouth, and pulled the trigger.

After the creature slid off, Freddie heard Gibby scream, looked over, and saw one of the creatures jump on top of him.

Freddie ran over, and using the stock of the rifle like a club wacked the creature across the back of the skull.

After the creature flew off, Freddie halfway ripped the R8 out of the waistband of his pants, and fired four rounds at the creature, the first shot hit the thing in the arm, the second missed him completely, but the other two struck the creature in the chest and neck.

"RUN!" Freddie yelled.

Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby ran for their lives, behind them they could hear the creatures coming for them, and the screams of military soldiers, the barricade had failed them.

The last Osprey was about ready to take off, as it was leaving, Spencer made the jump, landing perfectly, then Freddie, and as Gibby made the jump, he missed, but managed to grab hold of the ramp.

Freddie then turned around to see Gibby slipping, reached out, and pulled his friend onboard.

Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer looked back at Seattle one more time, plumes of smoke and fire came from all over the city, Freddie saw one, and knew what it was: one of the fires they were seeing was Carly and Spencer's Apartment, and the iCarly studio.

Freddie took a seat in the Osprey, and looked down at the R8 resting in his hand, growing up his mother wanted him to be protected, but she did overdo it quite a bit.

Every parent wants to protect their child, but their love and protection can only go so far, Freddie realized she could no long protect him from what was going on.

"Everything is changing," Freddie thought as he looped the strap of the rifle onto his shoulder, and hid the R8 in the back of his pants after engaging the safety.

The Osprey made a landing on the U.S.S. Clancy where Carly, Sam, and Colonel Stephan Shay were waiting.

As Spencer and Gibby stepped out, Carly ran up, and embraced her brother, then Gibby.

Colonel Shay embraced his son after Carly, then saw Freddie sitting in the chopper, and walked up the ramp to Freddie's side, "Freddie," Colonel Shay said, "It's Colonel Shay, can you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Freddie said as he looked at the Colonel.

"You ok?" Colonel Shay asked.

"I don't know sir," Freddie said, "I'm not hurt, but I don't feel right."

"Come on," Colonel Shay said as he helped Freddie stand, "It'll be alright."

"Where's my mom?" Freddie asked.

"She's ok," Colonel Shay said as the group moved below deck, "She's aboard the U.S.S. Michigan," the group arrived at a bunk-room with six bunks, "Why don't you guys get some sleep?"

"Actually Sir," Freddie said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Colonel Shay said, "Leave the guns."

"Sorry," Freddie said as he left the guns on the sixth bunk.

"What?" Colonel Shay asked.

Freddie pulled out the wrist-band he pulled out of the creature's blood in the subway, and handed it to Colonel Shay, "I pulled this out the blood of one of those creatures that I killed," he said, Colonel Shay examined the band, then looked at the symbol on the side, "That's H.A.Z.M.A.T.'s corporate logo."

"What," Colonel Shay asked, "You think H.A.Z.M.A.T. had something to do with this."

"I don't know sir," Freddie said, "But how did a creature we've never seen before end up with a medical wrist-band that contains H.A.Z.M.A.T.'s corporate logo?"

"I don't know." Colonel Shay said.

Freddie returned to the room after that, everyone else had this look of despair on their faces, their spirits were down, and there wasn't much he could do right now.

 _One month later…_

"Day Zero +thirty one," Freddie wrote in his journal, "It's been almost a month since that day, which everyone is calling 'Day Zero'. Thing's aren't getting better, I remember the words of Ron Pearlman in Hellboy, 'For every one of you that shall fall, two shall rise'. It seems that's the case with these creatures. They die like a regular human but they're so fast only an automatic weapon, a close-shot, or a lucky shot can hit them down."

Manhattan, Day Zero +one hundred and thirty six…

Freddie knelt on the ledge of the iCarly gang's new apartment, down below he could see the lights of New Yorkers driving home after a long day at work, he found himself angry at them, how could they go about their lives pretending that everything was alright when there were people suffering and dying out west.

H.A.Z.M.A.T. had swept in almost by chance and beat the creatures back, everything west of the Mississippi was the creatures territory.

Freddie was wearing something he normally didn't wear, since clothes were in short supply the Military had been passing out left-over clothes, he had on a pair of military boots, his jeans had been torn a little bit, a plain white shirt, and a U.S. Military jacket with a small camo scarf

"Hey," Carly said as she walked out onto the ledge with Freddie.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said.

"What's up Fred-bag?" Sam asked.

"Not much Sam." Freddie said.

Carly put her hand on Freddie's shoulder, "Things are going to be very different now aren't they?" She asked.

"Yes," Freddie said as he stood up, "Yes they are."

 _You know he's not lying there…_


	2. Freddie's Job

**Part 2 – New Job**

Manhattan, Day Zero +2,431…

Lower-East side, the 21st Luxury Apartments, Room 503.

Six men were sitting in a small three room apartment, in the back room the forth and fifth buddy was working on their weapons.

The third stood up, and walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water, as he did, there was a small click, and a suppressed pistol discharged, spilling blood all over the fridge.

"Hey Jimmy," the second said, "Jimmy?"

Before he could speak, a dark-clothed figure popped out from behind the door frame with a suppressed M&P .45, and killed the second with three shots.

The first guy who was watching TV in the bedroom closed his eyes for a brief second before a dark-clothed figure put a hand over his mouth, and took a knife to the man's throat.

The two guys in the weapon's room were reassembling a few AK-47s when the two men dressed completely in black barged into the room, the first holding a suppressed Colt CAR-15 commando carbine assault rifle, the second a suppressed Enfield L85A2, and they hosed them both down with bullets.

As they entered the last room, they found the sixth guy sitting in the center of the room with about sixteen pounds of c4, and was holding two wires.

"Leave," he said, "Or I swear, I'll connect these two wires and everyone in this building go up!"

"We've got tango six holding two wires connected to several pounds of c4," the one holding the CAR-15 said, "Deuce?"

"Coming at you," Deuce said as he looked through the scope of his suppressed Mark 12 Mod 1 SPR sniper rifle, "No view on night-vision, switching to x-ray," Deuce flipped a switch on the side of his Leupold Mark 4 sniper-scope, "I got you," as he lined up, he saw that his friend with the L85A2 was in the way, "Blue, half a step to the right."

Blue took a small step to the right, the man holding the two wires yelled, "I SAID DON'T…" before he could finish, the back of his head exploded blood all over the bathroom wall, and he dropped the two wires onto the sides of his legs.

"Nice shot Deuce," Blue said as he walked up to the man, and lifted his head up to see the hole Deuce put in the back of the man's mouth, removing a small section of the man's teeth, "Headshot at four hundred yards."

"Thanks," Deuce said as he picked up the spent shell-casing, and slid it into a small slot on his belt.

"Looks like your tip was right again Deuce," Blue said, "We got enough c4 to level an entire building."

"Alright," Carbone said, "Let's get the stolen data and get out. Deuce, I need you to get to the RV."

"Alright," Deuce said as he began packing up his equipment before seeing two cop cars were pulling up in front of the building, "Change of plans, we got two blue-and-reds pulling up out front. Exfil as fast as you can, I'm going to get their attention."

"Roger that," Carbone said, "We'll meet you on Clinton with the Razor."

Deuce took aim at the side of the police cruisers which were still running thanks to H.A.Z.M.A.T. technology created two years after Day Zero.

Two shots sent the tire flying of the first car flying off, and caused all four officers to scramble out the side of the vehicles, and take cover.

Another two shots shattered the back windows, "I've got 'em pinned," Deuce said, "Hurry up!"

"We've got the data," Carbone said, "We're heading out the window now. Deuce, move!"

Deuce picked up his Mark 12, and made a mad dash for the other side of the rooftop, he quickly disassembled the rifle, placed it inside his case which he slid into his backpack, and took off across the rooftops.

He finally arrived at a small fire escape that would take him to Clinton Street.

As he jumped onto the fire escape a shot from a cop-issued Sig-Sauer P226 struck the rail next to him, Deuce quickly turned around, and saw three NYPD Blues running toward him with their weapons raised.

Deuce jumped down the fire escape quickly, and as he did, the Blues chased him, as they reached the edge to jump on the fire-escape, they dove backwards when one of them saw a concussion grenade which went off right as they dove backwards.

Deuce looked up, saw the grenade went off, and jumped over the edge of the fire escape, onto a small wall, and jumped down onto the sidewalk below, right next to Clinton Street where a 2015 Ford F350 King Ranch pulled up, and Deuce jumped in.

The King Ranch pulled away as the cops started down the fire-escape, "Hehehe," Carbone said, "Damn cops didn't know what hit 'em."

"Yea." Deuce said.

Carbone removed his mask revealing him to be twenty nine year old David Schanez, H.A.Z.M.A.T. Corporate threat eliminator, and Security Guard.

Blue removed his mask to reveal twenty five year old Bruce McClain, H.A.Z.M.A.T. Corporate threat eliminator, and H.A.Z.M.A.T.'s Deputy-Chief of security.

Deuce removed his mask to reveal twenty four year old Freddie Benson, H.A.Z.M.A.T. Corporate threat eliminator, security consultant, and security guard.

"Good work there Deuce," Bruce said, "Not bad for a former tech-producer."

"Thanks Blue." Freddie said.

"Might want to change, we're about to reach the apartment." Bruce said.

Freddie quickly shrugged off the sweat pants he was wearing to reveal a pair of denim blue jeans, and pulled off the Kevlar chest-plate to reveal a black polo tee-shirt, he then retrieved a H.A.Z.M.A.T. Corporate security badge, and slid it onto his belt.

Freddie's M&P .45 he fitted a Crimson-trace laser to along with a six point four pound trigger pull, and a nickel-plated trigger and slide-release was stored in the seat-pocket, all he did was pull it out, and slid it into his belt.

"See you tomorrow." Bruce said.

Freddie walked into the lobby of the Cromwell Apartment Complex, and was greeted by the doorman, Marcus, "Good evening Freddie." He said.

"Evening Marcus." Freddie said.

"Kill anybody today?" Marcus asked.

"Yea," Freddie said, "With a can of spray paint."

"Nice," Marcus said, "Your mother's been asking about you."

"I'm fine." Freddie said.

Freddie walked over to the elevator, inserted his key to his apartment, and with a turn, the elevator dinged, and the doors closed.

Once he arrived at the apartment, Carly turned around to face him, "Hey," Carly said, "How was work?"

"Ok," Freddie said as he started to climb the stairs, and saw Sam coming down, "Hey Sam."

"What up Fred-bag?" Sam asked.

"Not much." Freddie said.

Ever since arriving in New York, the iCarly gang had been living together, underneath one roof which was a three-story connected apartment in Downtown Manhattan, and because of that, Freddie had somehow managed to ignore Sam who had started working as a restaurateur.

On the next floor Freddie could see Sam's mom doing laundry, well trying her best, "Hey Ms. Puckett."

"Hey Freddie," Ms. Puckett said, "Busy day?"

"You don't know what busy is sis…" Freddie said before stopping, "Scratch that, you live with Sam."

"Exactly," Ms. Puckett said, "Don't tell me I don't know what busy is."

"Well in my definition I had a busy day," Freddie said, "In your definition, it was Tuesday."

Freddie then walked down the hall to see Spencer working on his latest sculpture, "Hey Spencer, what'cha sculpting there?"

"A tribute to the U.S. Military," Spencer said as he turned a mold of clay toward Freddie that revealed a glass sculpture of a woman wearing a V-neck cut shirt with the U.S. Air Force symbol imprinted in the area above her cleavage.

"Very… patriotic." Freddie said.

He continued down the hall to the stairs to see Sam's sister Melanie coming down the stairs, "Hey Freddie," Melanie said.

"Hey Melanie." Freddie said.

"Still no desk job?" Melanie asked.

"I don't want a desk job." Freddie said.

"I'll bet," Melanie said, "How's this Blue you keep talking about by the way?"

"He's ok." Freddie said.

Freddie then climbed up the final set of stairs to see his mom in the living room watching the news, "Hey Freddie," Mrs. Benson said, "How was your day?"

"Boring as always mom," Freddie said, "I'll be in my room."

Freddie walked into his room to see his seven-year old second-cousin Stephany asleep in his bed, he walked over to his cousin, kissed her once, walked over to his dresser, and hung up his clothes, he unloaded his weapon, and then pulled back on the slide ejecting the bullet.

He then placed his pistol and the magazine up on the top shelf.

Freddie then took a quick shower, walked over to Stephany, and kissed her on the forehead.

Stephany's parents were killed on Day Zero +1483, ever since then Stephany had come to live with Freddie, his mom, and the iCarly gang, who, to save money on housing had rented the rooms of a single three-story apartment, much like the apartment Spencer and Carly lived in back in Bushwell Plaza.

Freddie's mom wasn't too happy about Freddie being around other women, and if she knew he was a Corporate Threat Eliminator, she'd probably have a stroke.

Freddie had decided to sleep on the couch he had in his room, being he worked for HAZMAT, he had a lot of money to go around, and he spent it well.

As he fell asleep, he thought of how everyone was adjusting to life being as the creatures were still out there.

Spencer was still a hard-struggling artist who had achieved reasonable success, but he still had a hard time paying the bills.

Carly had found work as a Teacher at The Manhattan Garden District Elementary School teaching English to fifth graders.

Sam and Gibby (who lived next door with his mom and brother) had gone into business together opening an American/Italian fusion restaurant.

His mom had found a job downtown.

Sam's mom had become Downtown Manhattan High School's Wrestling Instructor.

Melany had somehow managed to land a job as the administrator of the New York City Library.

The next morning, Freddie awoke to the feeling of Stephany landing on his stomach which knocked the wind out of him.

"Oh boy," Freddie said as he sat up, holding his stomach, "Nice leap their cousin."

"Come on Freddie," Stephany said, "Breakfast is ready."

"Coming, coming," Freddie said as he changed into his work clothes, a pair of black leather military boots, a pair of premium denim blue jeans, a black polo tee-shirt, his security badge, and his M&P which he holstered to his belt along with his badge.

As he walked downstairs, he saw everyone hanging around the table, enjoying Sam's food, "Morning Freddie," Spencer said when he saw him, "I see sending Stephany up to wake you did the trick."

"Yep," Freddie said as he walked over, and picked up a plate, Sam was marvelous with the food, eggs, pancakes, and breakfast sausage.

As soon as Freddie finished his breakfast, he picked up his plate, and put it in the sink.

"Going somewhere?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Sorry mom, I have to get to work," Freddie said as he took his keys off of the key-rings that were hanging on the beam next to the elevator.

Freddie walked into the elevator, and took it down to the garage, he entered the garage, and walked up to his car which he bought with his own money, a 1969 Pontiac GTO sport coupe with a custom glossy onyx black paint job with a gold-chrome racing stripe about a foot to the right of the center, running all the way down the car.

Starting up his car, Freddie exhaled, and started driving.

The HAZMAT Building in Downtown Manhattan was among the tallest in the city made passed Day Zero, one hundred and twenty five stories tall, the building is a symbol for HAZMAT and serves as a reminder of Day Zero, and the millions of lives lost when the creatures attacked.

Freddie drove up to the HAZMAT building, and up to the guard-gate.

"Morning Freddie," Gate Guard Bob Richardson said as Freddie held out his security badge.

"Morning Bob," Freddie said, "How's the wife?"

"She's great," Bob said as he raised the gate, "Still under the weather."

"Send her my best," Freddie said as he drove his GTO into the parking lot, and up to his parking space on the second level.

After walking over to the entrance, Freddie was greeted by Bruce who was waiting, "Took you long enough." He said.

"What is it Blue?" Freddie asked.

"The Director wants up in his office." Bruce said.

Freddie and Bruce walked up the central elevator which Bruce opened with his badge.

Freddie and Bruce took the elevator to the top floor of the HAZMAT building, when they arrived, their boss, Josh Zeus was sitting at his desk.

"You want to see us sir," Bruce said as both he and Freddie stood at attention in front of their boss's desk.

"Yes," Josh said, "I wanted to tell you the news. I'm afraid our dearly beloved Head of Security is stepping down."

"Oh," Bruce said, "We're both sorry to hear that sir."

"Yes," Josh said, "However, it doesn't mean there's a downside," Josh looked up at Bruce, "Congratulations Bruce, you're now HAZMAT Chief of Security."

"Sir?" Bruce asked.

"You heard me," Josh said, "You're HAZMAT's new Chief of Security," he then looked at Freddie, "And Benson here will be your right-hand man."

"Thank you sir." Freddie said.

"And I have something for you Benson," Josh said as he pushed a small cherry-wood box across the table, Freddie walked up to the case, and as he opened it, inside was a Kimber Warrior SOC (TFS) .45, "Kimber Warrior SOC 1911, forty-five ACP, crimson-trace laser sight, five pound trigger pull. Greatest soldier's gun ever made. You've earned it."

Freddie went over the pistol, the grips were Army-Green G-10 tactical grips with the symbol of H.A.Z.M.A.T. in the form of a medallion installed just above the bottom screw, there was also an installed beveled mag-well sticking out of the bottom, the Crimson-Trace Rail Master laser sight, a gold-plated skeleton trigger, and a custom integrated silencer/compensator.

"Sir," Freddie said as he loaded the magazine into the Kimber, pulled back on the slide, and engaged the safety, "I'm honored."

"It's a modest gift," Josh said, "Enjoy. And by the way, I'm giving the both of you bonuses and the day off."

Both Freddie and Bruce nodded, and walked off.

Once in the elevator, Bruce looped his arm around Freddie, and gave him a few taps on the skull like a proud big brother would, "Way to go my friend," Bruce said, "Where are you going after this?"

"To celebrate," Freddie said, "Might pick up some food for me and the gang."

"Have fun," Bruce said, "I'm off to see my girl."

Once Freddie made it to the parking garage, he got in his GTO, and drove back to his apartment complex where he found the entire apartment completely empty.

Freddie took his seat in front of the TV, and flipped on the Shooting Channel.

Four and a half hours later, Freddie was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing, he picked up, and answered with his own way, "Benson speaking."

"Hey Freddie," a familiar voice said over the other line.

"Hey Uncle," Freddie said, "What's up?"

"Not much," he said, "I'm in town, and was wondering, you want to get something to eat?"

"How about Sam & Gibby's?" Freddie asked.

"Sounds good." He said.

Freddie arrived at Sam & Gibby's around 12:42, and upon entering, the hostess of the restaurant, Tareen (the student at Ridgewood high that showed Carly, Sam, and Freddie the picture she took of Mr. Stern stagediving at a Cuddlefish Concert in the iCarly episode: _iSpy on a Mean Teacher_.), "Hello Freddie," she said as she walked up to him, and handed him a menu, "He's upstairs at your regular booth."

Tareen led Freddie to the second level of the restaurant, and up to the door to the balcony, she took her key-card out of her pocket, swiped the card, pressed her finger into the finger-print analyzer, and then tapped on the screen once.

Once the door opened, Freddie stepped out onto the balcony, and saw Colonel Steven Shay sitting on the balcony.

Freddie took his seat at the table, and Colonel Shay smiled, "About time you arrived," he said, "I was beginning to wonder if you had left town."

"I told you," Freddie said, "I don't leave town unless my second job is exposed."

"Good job last night on the terrorists," Colonel Shay said, "Although the NYPD isn't too happy about you damaging their cars."

"My boss will take care of it," Freddie said, "Your source landed me with a promotion," Freddie then went into his side-arm holstered, and pulled out his SOC, "And an upgrade in hardware."

"Kimber Warrior SOC," Colonel Shay said as he took the pistol, "Five pound trigger pull, laser sight," he then handed Freddie back his pistol, "Really great gift. What about the promotion?"

"He gave me the job as Deputy-Chief of Security for H.A.Z.M.A.T.," Freddie said, "And Promoted my friend Blue to Chief."

"Nice," Colonel Shay said, "You've done well. We still don't have much evidence against H.A.Z.M.A.T."

"This has been going on for five years sir," Freddie said, "I'm just hoping it'll end soon."

"I don't know Freddie," Colonel Shay said, "I want this to be over, but you've been the best Military Asset and Double Agent we've ever had. But I will ask you point blank. Do you want out?"

"No," Freddie said, "I'm in it till the end."

"Good," Colonel Shay said as he looked out the glass window at the street below, "H.A.Z.M.A.T. will not escape justice over Day Zero."

 _Freddie's a Double-Agent, what will happen next? Take a wild guess…_


End file.
